


伟大厄运

by KitschStatue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, bottom!Thanos
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: Thanos要重新生下半个宇宙的生命赎罪。





	伟大厄运

在非观光的情况下，外域不似想象中的那样美丽。它是空荡外翻的果皮内部，苍白的星点像是落霜，枣核般的飞船在安静的宇宙空间里划出孤寂的弧光。或许一切确有隐秘的联系，从边陲星球返航的英雄们近半没有上过太空，战士的本能却赋予他们适应的能力，啼笑皆非的任务结果，一片未知的前景，危险此时此刻反倒熟悉得令人欢欣。

这一路皆是寂静。英雄们在沉默中凝望彼此的眼睛。

几天前，他们前往灭霸所在的星球，却只找到一间木屋，一锅烧糊的外星粥。有人在他们之前找到了灭霸，并留下了信息。

再然后，宇宙里消失的一半生命回来了。这一切莫名其妙，像接踵而至的几拍子，没有任何反应的时间，喜悦也因此缺少了某种真实性。

“往好里想，”火箭抛接着在灭霸小木屋里找到的存储设备，“最起码结果没跑偏。说真的，谁会用这么一个复古设备藏东西啊？”这些东西一共有几十个，就像是特意留在这里的某种寻宝游戏的过关奖励。星云初步检测了一下，发现它们内容都一样，是一段加密字符。于是他们记录数据后拿走了其中一个。

“马上我们就会知道了。”通讯设备里传来托尼的声音。令人松了口气的是他的声音听起来没有那么过分虚弱了。他们去得太久，被强行留在基地休息的托尼都睡醒了一觉，刚一睁开眼就不得不面对半个地球的人突然又回来了的意外情况。就算后来紧急派回了队长等人回去帮忙，刚挨过一场宇宙漂流记的钢铁侠还是差点没忙得再晕过去。

距离那场灾难发生已近一月。

还好没有干脆一晃五年，想想，如果全球一半人几年后突然出现，有的半边身体卡进曾经是街道的钢筋混凝土里，有的社保账号被注销，财产被重新划分完毕，伴侣也开始了新人生……这么一比，现在的忙碌只能说是可接受的有序控制下的无序混乱。

 

经过一番休整，现在复仇者联盟中多数人在地球忙得脚不沾地，由银河护卫队和编外成员惊奇队长、索尔、班纳组成的宇宙分队倒显得清闲了些。

作为尼克·弗瑞最后的外援和底牌，惊奇队长卡罗尔的实力自不用提；自打找回了弟弟和失去的一半人民，索尔也终于脱离了消沉状态，此次当仁不让地担任银河护卫队并不情愿拥有（当然，主要是奎尔不情愿）的护卫，扛起新铸的武器去一会可能比灭霸还要强大的敌人。班纳博士则是主动请缨，因为浩克已经重新打起了精神，十分愿意往灭霸的脸上狠狠揍回一拳。

当离解密出的坐标越来越近，即使在场的人几乎都曾游历宇宙，却还是被眼前这个巨大庞杂的系统所震慑了。

这颗行星是一颗纯粹数据组成的行星，主脑可能远在几个星系之外。

屏幕那头，地球上迫于更紧迫的任务而无法前往的众人也因这直播出的景象而放轻呼吸，托尼更是对这颗行星迸发出前所未有的热情。

它不存在物理意义上的核心或者土地，重重星环下，银光流转如真空中柔软弧面的以太。他们的飞船刚一靠近，就有信号接到了内部通讯系统。

它开口道：你们来这里是寻求一个结果。

“呃，”星爵肩负起船长的责任第一个开口：“我想全宇宙消失的一半生命都在等一个结果。”

 

求仁得仁。这里的智能生命不懂得什么是迂回叙事草蛇灰线，又或者这只是一个会说话的大型留影机。灭霸最后落脚的木屋里到底放了多少个藏有相同坐标的存储器？又有多少人来过这里？

总之结果就这么被赤裸裸坦荡荡地扔到了所有人面前，这个大型留影机不知道第多少次放映出了一段影像。

信号接入的一瞬间，凯伦黑了蜘蛛侠面前的屏幕。

这可能是最荒诞的对峙。英雄全副武装，对面是一个电子屏幕，屏幕中是灭霸，那个紫色巨人，他曾经令人忌惮的所有力量，甚至那集齐了无限宝石的壮举，现在这一切的一切都无法挽救他自己。

他壮硕的身体现在肢体末端扭曲，像被抽了骨头般整个人嵌在岩块中，圆鼓的肚子不自然地高高胀起。而他的肚子中央先是鼓起圆锥形的尖突，几次试探后，一只与母体相比太过细弱的手从内突破他的肚腹破体而出。灭霸触电般微微颤抖，眼神却还清明，就这么盯着肚腹上的裂伤是怎样抽搐着收紧，紧绷的肌肉又是怎样颤动几下，霍然敞开一个大口，半透明的液体和血液混着肠子淅淅沥沥流在地上，将他腹球下发黑的岩石淋得血红。

有活物像蟒蛇蜕皮般湿淋淋地挣扎到地上。那是一个成年人类。从灭霸肚子里钻出的成年人类。

无法传播声音的宇宙里寂静如古战场，星云把牙咬得咯咯响，终于脱力瘫坐在地，如野兽般惨嚎。

 

灭霸被禁锢在一块岩石中。从肩背向下直到膝盖，他强壮的身躯没入石头里像被树木多年生长后缠紧的人像，规律性鼓起的肚子突兀地被合围在坚硬的石头中间。他的确被关在这里已经很久了，久到甚至忘了这是第多少年的囚禁，更忘了那钻进他身体里，将他臀间那个本不该被侵入的洞口撑开的圆柱形岩块是第几次播下种子。他确有天命，这天命注定要借他去完成什么伟大的事业或伟大的厄运。

这世上有各种各样的痛苦。因不够理解而痛苦，因过于靠近而痛苦，因肉体受伤而痛苦……然而除了这些庸常的痛苦外，还有一种痛苦是极特殊的：超个人的、面向一个世界、全部宇宙以及一切存在的痛苦。没有谁能用一种尺度和天平去衡量它的真实性。

灭霸现在就身处这种痛苦之中，亲身体验着它的荒谬性。

在这个空间里，时间是永恒静止的。他现在身处时间流之外，唯一的作用只是不断的怀孕和生育，为自己做下的事赎罪：他要重新生下半个宇宙的生命，而这一切注定在遥远的未来已经完成。

空间外继续流动的时间线里，那些曾经被一个响指抹去的生命已经出现。为了这个果，灭霸正在成为那个因。他的确无法被痛苦战胜，现在如此，几十年几百年几千年也将如此。但此时此刻，被迫背叛自己理想的痛楚比身体的折磨更为尖锐。

他的确对了，宇宙正在不平衡。然而面对不平衡，宇宙自有出路。

 

“……不管他做出了什么，没有谁值得这样的对待。”

史蒂夫开口的时候嗓子还哑着。他是个二战老兵，也知道九头蛇做下过什么残忍的实验。但任何经验和见识都无法让一个人面对“不对的事”熟视无睹。

所以现在你们要做出一个选择。那声音回答：除了你们，还有许多人，所有看到这一幕的都要做出选择。是否接受用灭霸一个人该偿还的罪来换取宇宙的一半生命。

“如果不接受呢？”

那就只能重来，用你们的办法去胜利或者一败涂地——既然彩衣人吹起笛子，却无人愿意跳舞。

一人一票。他们的面前浮现了一个半透明浮窗，每个人只能看到自己的选项排列，别人的则被某种力量遮盖成了一片噪点：这很公平，战争的所有主角都有选择的权力。各位还有什么疑虑吗？

“我们的确有权力决定自己要不要做某件事。”史蒂夫皱眉，“但这件事的筹码是消失的另一半人。”

它只是回答：但这就是规则，队长。

这感觉糟透了，被未知的力量以未知的方式逼着做选择。

“我得说，”托尼突然说道：“曾经消失过的一半人如果知道他们是这么生出来的，一定会为此全宇宙巡回抗议。”

有人笑了起来：“……身为那一半人，想想真是糟糕。”

他们按下了自己的选项。

 

灭霸打过了响指。沉没的船只，坠下的客机，尼克·福瑞在消失前发出了讯号。英雄们回到了这天，记忆消失的瞬间默契地心悸，共同呼吸着终于重新流动开的空气，仿佛宇宙中心最伟大的心脏在某一刻竟共同漏掉一拍。

索尔好像感受到了什么，突然喃喃道：这世上是否确有命运？

我的雷神，他恍惚间好像听到某句遥远而温和的回答：这世上确有命运无疑。


End file.
